A Life Time Of Love
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: When the engagement between Francis and Mary doesn't move quickly enough an adviser and trusted friend of Mary's is sent to help move things along. The only problem being the connection she has to the French court that could ruin all the work Mary has done so far and possibly cost not only Mary, but her very own life as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _I have been wanting to write a story based on this time since I first started writing. I have other stories that I need to write on as well, but I'm loving this show._

**_Disclaimer: __I own nothing or no one in Reign. I only own my oc's, plot._**

**A Life Time Of Love**

_**France 1549**_

_The sounds a thunder was the only thing you could hear in the quite room. The occasional strike of lighting was the only light as a young girl with dark hair slowly made her way to the sleeping boy in the huge bed. Every time the thunder would sound the girl jumped and clutched her doll tighter. Her bare feet were soundless as she got closer to the sleeping boy. She hesitated briefly as she looked at the boy who had now turned toward her in his sleep. The lighting struck again as she stood there next to his bed. __Even in her tender years she knew this was not acceptable, but her fear drove her to seek out the safety even as her awareness of the possible consequence struck her. The sound of thunder had her screeching as she threw herself into the bed burying herself under the covers as the now startled boy sat up._

_'What are you doing here?' his voice was urgent as concern rippled through him upon seeing the girl fully buried beneath his covers._

_'I do not like the storm.' her tiny voice was muffled and he had to move the covers slightly so he could hear her. Upon seeing her fearful eyes the boy's features softened as he snuggled in beside her._

_'You can stay for a while, but you must return to your rooms before anyone notices.' He told her gently as he lay a protective arm over her soothing her fears._

_'Thank you Bash, you are my best friend in the whole world.' she put her tiny fingers through his as she sought comfort._

_'I will always be here for life.' He whispered into her hair the scent of Lavender filled his nostrils as he reassured her and calmed her fears._

**French shore lines 1557**

"Cassia are you feeling well you look as if you will be sick?" A man with dark hair asked as they prepared to disembark from the boat. He laid a soothing hand on her shoulder as she took a deep breath and forced a smile upon her face.

"I am well, just anxious." She admitted as her eyes briefly met his then went out to the people who came to greet them." I have not been here since I was a young child and I am a bit nervous about how I will be received." her heart was beating wildly with each step.

"Just remember you are here for your queen and to make sure this alliance with France takes place." The man reminded her sternly" We all know how stubborn Mary can be it is your job to give her the best advice she can get which is to go forth with this arrangement." she nodded as they got closer and he noticed her pause in step.

"I understand what is required of me." she straightened her shoulders and held her head high." Do not worry I can do this." she let her eyes roam over the people awaiting their arrival and met a pair of all too familiar blue eyes. The face of the boy who swore to forever be her friend flashed before her eyes. She bit back the instant smile that popped up. Her heart flutter a little and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"You look flushed perhaps you should rest before the festivities tonight." The man next to her said as he looked upon her face and noticed the slight blush.

"It's just the wind being on my cheeks so much." she took a deep breath as the man stepped onto the ground and held her hand out to place in his as he helped her onto the ground.

"Nathaniel I hope that your travels were well." Francis greeted the dark haired man politely.

"Thank you it was well."Nathaniel answered just as polite

"Cassia, my how you have grown up into a beautiful young lady." Sebastian smiled as he placed a kiss upon her hand causing her to blush.

"Thank you." she managed to say as her heart seemed to want to sprout wings and fly from her chest." You are to kind." she met Sebastian's blue eyes with her own green eyes and realized that the boy who stole her heart had grown into a very attractive man who had the power to crush her heart if he so chose.

"Mary is waiting for you she would have come to see you herself, but one of her ladies in waiting needed help." Francis said as they began walking toward the palace.

"I am anxious. to see her as well." She answered as she thought about the lady's that were Mary's friends since childhood. Just before they reached the castle an excited voice called out to Cassia.

"I can not believe you are finally here!" Kenna flung her arms around Cassia who returned the warm embrace. It may not have been proper, but at this moment neither girl thought about that.

"Kenna I am so happy to see you." Cassia whispered into the other woman's hair" How have you been? Have you met anyone who has caught your eye?" questions flew from her mouth in a rush causing Kenna to laugh.

"We will talk after you go see Mary." Kenna answered as her eyes flickered to King Henry briefly as he greeted Nathaniel." We have lots to talk about. By the way did your brother not threaten Bash's life if he was to ever be near you again?"Kenna smiled as the two women looked over at Nathaniel and King Henry.

"He said if he ever caught Bash alone with me again and for goodness sakes I was just thirteen he probably doesn't remember that." Cassia's brows drew together in worry as her eyes met Bash's before glancing over at Nathaniel who was talking to King Henry.

"You are right it was a long time ago and from what you said a complete misunderstanding." Kenna agreed.


	2. Stolen Kisses

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my Oc and plot.**_

**Chapter Two**

"So, I have been here for three days now tell me about this new beau that has caught your eye." Cassia said to Keena as they walked around the castle grounds.

"Well, I can not say any names, but there is someone who has certainly caught my eye." Keena smiled as she thought of her night with the King.

"Do, you think he will ask you to marry him?" Cassia asked as remembered at time before she left France when she was a young girl.

_'Bash what are you doing?' Cassia asked as Bash grabbed her hand and lead her inside a small church._

_'You do not want to go back to Scotland and I do not want you to go.' Bash began to explain' So, I have come up with a way to keep you here and keep my promise to you.' He opened the door and she saw lots of people inside with a man and woman standing in front with a priest._

_'I do not understand why we are here.' Confusion etched her face as she looked up into his eyes._

_'Do you trust me?' He asked her as he took both her hands in his._

_'You know I do with my life.' She replied_

_'Lets get married that way your father can not send you back to Scotland and we would never have to leave each other.' He smiled softly at her._

_'Okay, yes, lets do this.' she smiled brightly as they began to repeat the vows that the couple was saying._

"Hello Cassia did you not hear a word I just said?" Keena's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I am so sorry the trip over here was not to kind to me." Cassia said gently as she felt her cheeks still burn.

"You seem to have something to tell yourself." Keena raised a brow at her life long friend.

"It is nothing, but childhood fancies that have no room in my life now." She stated wistfully.

"I see the way Bash looks at you when he thinks no one else is watching and I have also noticed the looks you give him." She brought up gently" He is the one that captured your heart when you were a child." She did not ask a question because she knew the answer already.

"He will always be the one that stole my heart." she couldn't stop the smile that surfaced as she talked about Bash to Keena." You and I both know our heart's are not needed when it comes to marriage. Besides Nathaniel would kill Bash and shred the alliance between France and Scotland if he knew." a wash of dread hit her and she swallowed back the wave of nerves that surfaced.

"Your father still insist that you marry wealth and lands?" Keena gave a soft smile as she rubbed her shoulder comforting.

"Let us not forget title." She added bitterly

"I am sure your brother will not kill Bash and who knows he is the king's favorite so maybe he can offer you lands and wealth." Keena hugged her tightly

"I keep thinking if I am not in Scotland he can not force marriage on me so, I jumped at the chance to come here though I do not know what advice Mary's mother thinks I can give her that would make this arrangement go any faster." she pulled back from Keena.

"At least we get to see each other again." She smiled reassuring

"You are the only one I can talk to about this stuff and trust it will not be spread around by morning." They were headed back inside when they passed Bash who gently touched Cassia's arm and she felt like it was a hot iron that was burning the spot where he touched.

"A word with you please." He smiled apologeticly to Keena who smiled back.

"I'll see you later on so we can get dressed for tonight." She said as gave Cassia a knowing smile and left the two alone.

"What is it that has you seeking me out?" Cassia asked feeling an electric sensation from where his hand touched her bare arm all the way through out her entire body.

"I have not been able to get more than a glance at you since you got here."He took both her hands as he looked at her from her head to her toes.

"I have been busy." she could not drag her eyes from his even if she wanted to.

"Do, you remember how we use to sneak off during the day and go down by the edge of the woods?" He asked her as he began to lead her outside.

"Yes, of course I do." she smiled at him as she allowed him to drag her down toward the woods." Before my brother threatened your life if you were ever alone with me again." her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"He still bares ill will toward me for one kiss?" he turned to her once they reached the edge.

"I am sure he just reacted without thinking after all he did not send me to a convent or anything." she felt a roll of nervousness go through her.

" I have missed you every day since you left." he reached up to touch her cheek gently.

"As I have you." she nearly choked on the ball of emotions that stuck in her throat as she leaned her face into his hand and closed her eyes.

"Another time another place." He mutter as he leaned his face down to hers.

"Bash," she whispered just before his lips brushed against hers light as a feather.

_It's just a kiss._ She told herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck to press herself into his warm body. He took this moment to deepen the kiss. _ It's just a really good kiss._ She reminded herself as his tongue slid over hers coaxing a response from her. _ There's no harm in kissing._ She felt his hand slide down to her bottom and press her fully against him. A noise from behind them had Bash flinging her behind him to protect her as she clutched his arm to keep herself steady as she peered around his shoulder to see Francis and Mary standing there.

"Your brother is looking for you." Francis said after he cleared his throat.

"Oh why thank you very much." Cassia smiled awkwardly as she went to step around Bash who grabbed her arm.

"I will walk with you." He noticed her surprised expression.

"Did her brother not tell, no warn you that he would kill you if you were ever alone with her again?" Francis questioned as him and Bash allowed the women to walk ahead of them a step.

"I would die a thousands times just for her and she knows it." Bash stated as he watched Cassia walk with Mary.

"Do not even say those words without a quick prayer behind them." Cassia warned then as she noticed Mary's smile added" Besides if my brother murders you it will ruin any chance of an alliance between France and Scotland." To Mary's credit she did little, but stop smiling.

"I shall tell your brother I was with you." Mary said as she spared the woman a glance.


	3. Determination

_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews it does make the writing more better._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one in Reign. I only own my Ocs and Plot.**_

**Chapter Three**

Mary nearly held her breath as the four of them got closer to where Nathaniel stood with King Henry. She had not been here when Cassia was here she had already been sent to live at the convent. After witnessing the very intimate moment she realized that maybe the two of them were more than just friends. She glanced over at Francis who gave her a reassuring smile. She could not blame Cassia one bit because if she were honest with herself she would admit that she wanted to marry Francis for love not her country. Even now as they walked toward Nathaniel she wanted nothing more than to throw herself into Francis's arms and press her lips to his. She wanted to feel his body against hers like when they kissed in the woods. She mentally shook herself to clear her head as they reached Nathaniel and the king.

"I thought I told you two to never be near each other again?" Nathaniel said as he narrowed his eyes at Bash.

"Well, in all fairness you said I was not to be alone with her." Bash corrected with a smile.

"Really can you not give this up we were children then we are adults now who know better." Cassia stepped in between the two men.

"I have to agree with Cassia it is quite ridiculous to carry on like this over nothing." Mary agreed as she took a stand with Cassia.

"I do not think protecting my sister's virtue is ridiculous at all." Nathaniel replied stubbornly.

"Of course it is not and you have have every right to." King Henry stepped in causing the two women to back down slightly." What the young queen is trying to say is that my son would never do anything to bring any shame to your sister." He looked over at Bash for some sort of reassurance even though he knew his son cared for the girl.

"Of course I would never do that to her." Bash answered as his eyes met Cassia's.

"Then you will stay a way from her unless you are around others." Nathaniel demanded much to his sister's dismay.

"Of course he will I will see to it they are never in a position where her virtue would ever be compromised." King Henry assured Nathaniel.

"Thank you, your grace." Nathaniel said as he took his sister's hand and pulled her to him in a warm embrace." My sister I love you and want the best for you." his eyes met Sebastian's.

"I know you do." She said in a defeated voice" I love you and hope your journey is safe." she stepped back from him as he turned to go on the ship then turned to her.

"I will send word on how father is doing." He promised her as she nodded.

"You do know that you will have to be very careful of your actions from this point on." It was not a question it was a polite order from King Henry as he met Cassia's eyes sternly.

"Yes, your grace I understand." she felt like she was a child being reprimanded for doing something wrong. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that _this was wrong. _The kiss between her and Bash all those years ago was nothing. It was something cause it was her first kiss, but it was innocent. King Henry walked away leaving Mary, Francis, Bash and Cassia alone on the shores.

"Well, on the bright side your brother did not kill mine." Francis said as Cassia smiled softly at him.

"That is not funny one bit." Cassia perused her lips as she faced Francis.

"I know it was not." Francis started, but she shook her head" I am sorry." he rubbed her shoulder gently as they all began to walk back toward the castle.

Once inside Cassia went to find Keena. They had been practically joined at the hip when she was younger. She had missed not having her around, but she also understood this was a delicate time for Scotland. If this alliance did not work out it would not end well for Scotland. There was too much at stake for her to ever forget. Her thoughts went back to Bash. She had to put a stop to this thing between them before it distracted her from her reason of being here. There was no other option it had to be done.

"Hello, can you please tell Lady Keena Cassia is here to visit with her?" she smiled politely as she spoke to the guards.

The guard nodded curtly as he knocked on the door to announce her." Lady Keena, Lady Cassia is here to visit you." A moments pause then she heard Keena's voice.

"Send her in." An immediate wash of relief went over her.

"You may go in." The guard said moving aside to allow her entrance.

"You could have just walked in." Keena said as she embraced her friend warmly.

"Oh, you know I wanted to make sure it was okay to enter." She smiled knowingly at her friend.

"Did you now?" She smiled as they sat on her bed." Tell me what troubles you." she smiled softly as Cassia met her eyes.

"Remind me again why I am here?" She got up and began to pace around the room.

"To give advice to Mary on the alliance with Francis." Keena answered as she watched the other woman carefully." What has happened?" concerned filled her voice

"I thought I could come here and not be affected by him, but I was wrong." She closed her eyes as she stopped at the end of Keena's bed." So, very wrong." her voice sounded miserable even to her own ears.

"Oh you poor thing." Keena took pity on her as she stood and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"He has only to look at me and I practically tear my cloths from body and throw myself at his feet begging him to take my virtue from me." Both girls shared a chuckle as they sat down on the bed once again." What am I going to do Keena? I was not sent here to ruin my life I was sent here to help Mary." a sigh escaped her lips as she smiled brightly at Keena." Then again I would not say that anytime with Bash would ruin my life."

"Just your reputation and chances of a good marriage." Keena stated softly

"Why do we have to give up love for lands, wealth, and power?" she questioned as she drew her brows together." I'd give it all up just for him." she looked into Keena's eyes trying to convey the seriousness of her answer.

"Maybe you will find a way around the obstacle before you and if Bash cares as much for you he will wait for you." Keena answered as she thought about her being the King's mistress. If this ended for her she would be ruined.

"I just have to focus on Mary and stay away from Bash except in public settings with a lot of people." Cassia announced feeling confident and brave.

"There is the level headed girl I use to know." she said proudly.

"So, tell me about this nameless guy who has captured your attention." She raised a brow when Keena blushed.

"Well, since you are my best friend I trust you." She ventured gently" It's The King and he has asked me to be his mistress." She told her about how this all came around.

Cassia did not judge Keena since she knew that if Bash asked her she would be his mistress too. Love was a powerful thing, but she knew she had to avoid being alone with him. Her reputation and his life depended on it.


	4. Letters From Home

**A/N: **_Thank you so very much for the lovely reviews and to all those that follow/favorite this story. I have to admit I am excited about this story._

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing in Reign. I only own my Ocs and plot**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey, Mary I was hoping we would have a chance to talk before the masquerade tonight." Cassia had spotted Mary in the halls where their rooms were. It had been a week since she had decided to do what she was sent here to do and avoid Bash like he had the plague. Physically she could do that no problem, but her mind and heart kept reaching out to him.

"Of course, come join me on my walk." Mary said as she looked her over and saw the longing in her eyes. She didn't know what had happened between Bash and Cassia, but she knew it was hard on Cassia.

"First of all I want to apologize for you seeing..." Cassia blushed deeply as she lost her words in the middle of her apology.

"You and Bash kiss?" Mary ventured as Cassia turned her face away from Mary." You have no need to apologize to me. I am the last person to pass judgment on you for your actions. They have not harmed anyone and as long as you be extremely careful I see no reason why you should apologize."she dismissed it politely as her thoughts went to her actions just moments ago with Francis. She had not compromised her virtue, but she had come close to it. In fact every second she spent with him she came closer to it.

"I just wanted you to know that I lost myself for a moment being caught up in being back here and all the childhood memories that I have." she pushed away the memories as she cleared her throat and took a deep breath." I am more myself now and I must talk to you about why the arrangement for you and Francis have not progressed any farther than just talking?" they had reached the lake as they stopped and face each other.

"Because of his father." Mary admitted as felt a pang of sadness hit her.

"It does not seem to be Henry that is dragging his feet, but his mother too." Cassia that about the looks she caught Catherine giving Mary." She does not like you." she studied Mary's face for a moment.

"No, she does not." Mary confirmed in a disdained tone.

"Mary I urge you to see to it that this matter be resolved between Scotland and France." Cassia spoke firmly" Scotland needs to know that they can count on France should England try something. What better way than having you and Francis announce your engagement publicly." There now her duty was done she gave Mary the advice she needed. Maybe she could request that she be sent home before she had to face her feelings for Bash.

"Do you not think I want that too?" Mary whirled around to stare into the lake." I have been trying to urge Francis to make a move, but he says his father does not want to set it in stone." her tone was sour and she knew it, but this was frustrating her beyond caring.

"You have fallen in love with him haven't you?" Cassia asked as she her the desperate ton in Mary's voice

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Mary stated calmly as she glanced at her with a smile.

"I am sure you do." Cassia smiled back as she saw Francis walking up to them." Oh no he does not look happy."

"No, he does not." Mary agreed as Francis approached them.

"Cassia I have a letter for you from your brother it was said to be urgent and that you read it immediately." He handed her the letter.

"Oh, thank you, will you both please excuse me I would like to read this in private." she felt a deep dread settle in her bones as she began to walk away from Mary and Francis.

If her brother was sending this letter and marked it as urgent something was wrong. _ Oh father..._She pushed that thought away immediately. as it came to her. She could not think about that. Not when she could not go home now. She smiled politely at the guards by the castle walls as she made her way inside. She swallowed harshly as the letter in her hand felt like it weighed a tone. She made it as far as the top of the stairs before she began to read the letter.

_My Dearest Sister,_

_It is with great sorrow in my heart that I write this to you. I regret to inform you that our father has passed away from the fever._

Tears slide down her cheeks. Her father was... No, she had read that wrong. She read it again and could not get passed those awful words.

_He asked for you toward the end. He said to tell you that he wants you to be happy. The land that joins Queen Mary's land is yours. He does not want you to marry for wealth, lands, or title. He wants you to marry for love. Before I could agree to this he passed on. I will be nearly to France by the time you receive this._

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she continued to read.

_I have much I need to discuss with you. Your hand has been offered in marriage and it would be good for Scotland if you take this into consideration. I will talk to you about this when I arrive. You will remain in France until the marriage so, that you may advice Mary on her own marriage. I trust that King Henry has been true to his word about you being safe with him. I also trust that his bastard has kept his hands off you. I know you thought you were in love with him years ago you were a child now you are not and you must be careful of your actions. Take care and be mindful of your reputation as you can never repair a damaged reputation._

_Love,_

_Nathaniel_

She folded the letter back up and as she looked up she saw Sebastian walking out of her room. She did not dare move an inch. She had not even been aware of her feet moving. He turned and their eyes met and her breath caught in her throat.


	5. Lose and Near Ruin

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Five**

"Bash what ever are you doing in my rooms?" She hoped he didn't notice her tear streaked face.

"I had this odd feeling you were avoiding me." He narrowed his eyes at her as he took in her complete appearance. She wore a light blue silk and white lace dress today with a square neckline and long sleeves. Her hair was up and had pearls braid through out. She was stunning as always to him, but her face showed signs of her tears and her eyes held sadness in them.

"Why would I avoid you?" she tried to play it off as she went to walk around him to go into her room. She could not be around him right now her emotions were raw.

"I was going to ask you that." He followed her into her room and shut the door.

"You should not be in here alone with me it is not appropriate." she felt the tears sting her eyes as she fought them back.

"This coming from the girl who use to come into my rooms during a thunderstorm and sleep in my bed." He saw her shoulders shake slightly and closed the distance between them." What is it?" her back was to him, but he knew she was crying.

"I got a letter from my brother today." he heard the strain in her voice.

"What has he written that has you so upset?" he resisted the urge to touch her her.

"Our father..."She stopped unable to say those awful words. "The fever..." she just could not say the words out loud and a new wave of tears burned her eyes.

"Oh, Cassia I am deeply sorry." He did pull her into his arm as he let her cry into him.

He rubbed her back soothingly. He mumbled useless soothing words. He wanted to take away her pain, but there was nothing he could do. He held her as she clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her here. When her legs gave out he scooped her up and carried her to her bed. He laid down next her holding her. It was all he could do since words failed him now. There was nothing he could say to take her pain away.

" I just want you to hold me." this was not a good idea she knew that, but it felt so good to be in his arms she did not want him to let her go.

"I will hold you as long as you wish." He told her as he rubbed her hair and back.

"My mind does not even want to wrap around this." she mumbled as she tried to calm her tears. The feel of his body against hers and his hand rubbing through her hair.

"I wish I could make this easier for you, but I am sorry I can not." regret laced his voice as she moved to angle her head to look him in his eyes.

"You are doing exactly what I need." she reached up and touched his face.

That spark that was always there seemed to be intensified. Her eyes flickered between his eyes and lips. Her heart sped up and her breath caught in her throat. An odd sensation jolted through her. She was both scared and curious. She moved closer to Bash's body drawn to his warmth. Her eyes never left his as she moved her face closer and brushed her lips against his. He pulled away from her and held her still.

"Cassia you do not want to do this." He said to her as the hurt in her eyes nearly broke his resolve, but this was not how he wanted her.

"What do you know of what I want?" she asked her face flaming with embarrassment as she rolled off the other side of the bed and began to pace around.

"I know that you want to save your virtue for your husband who ever that may be." He sat up, but stayed on her bed.

"It was supposed to be you." she said as she let all the pent up feelings of years ago finally surface." You were supposed to be my husband and keep me from having to go back to Scotland." Tears trickled down her cheeks." You were supposed to stand up to our fathers and demand that I stay here." she took a shaky breath as she went on." Instead you stood there and said nothing as my father nearly dragged me back to Scotland and my brother all but convinced him to send me to a convent." now Bash was on his grabbing a hold of her upper arms forcing her to stop and look at him.

"If I had do you understand what would have happened to Scotland?" He questioned as he met her eyes and held them." Your father would not have stood for you being married to me. He would have forced my father's hand and dragged you back. "he took a deep breath." Even if he did not you would have lost his respect and been here with me with nothing." he had to make her understand

"That is not true I would have had you." The words came out before she thought them through and then she froze." You know it has been a very long day I am really sorry." she went to walk around him, but he grabbed her upper arm stopping her in her tracks.

"You would have been miserable." he was trying to do the right thing because she was grieving, but after what she just said it was getting harder.

"I would have been happy because I had you." she whispered as her heart felt like it was in her throat.

"I should leave before anything happened." he made no move to let her go instead he pulled her in front of him and started to lower his head toward hers.

"You should." she whispered as his lips crushed hers.


	6. Fighting

_**A/N: **I know this chapter is rather short, but it's a little filler just to get the story going along._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in Reign. I only own my oc's and plot**_

**Chapter Six**

Cassia was lost the second Bash's lips recaptured hers. This was a heated kiss. She was not so innocent that she was not aware of exactly where this kiss was leading. Right now she wanted to feel something aside from this numbness. Bash pulled her closer to him as he put an arm around her waist. Her own hands slid up around his neck as she pressed her body harder against his. All those old feelings from when they were kids came rushing back. Then the door was slammed opened and she was jerked away from Bash for a second time in her life.

"What did I tell you!" it took a moment for Cassia's brain to register that voice as her brother's." I warned you!" he had punched Bash hard enough to knock him to the ground." Did I not warn you what I would do to you if ever touched her again!" Cassia's eyes landed on Bash's bloodied lip.

"Nathaniel stop it!" she moved between the two as she knelt down by Bash's side." Are you okay?" she touched Bash's cheek.

"I warned both of you." Nathaniel said angrily as he grabbed Cassia's arm roughly pulling her to her feet.

"Do not touch her like that!" Bash grabbed Nathaniel roughly in the process Cassia fell to the ground just outside her to which Frances saw and came to her aid

"Are you alright?" He asked then saw Nathaniel and Bash fighting." Damn it." He went in to try and stop the fight leaving Cassia standing outside." Both of you stop it" His tone of voice even got Cassia's attention." Now, I do not know what happened, but it stops now." He walked out and went to Cassia helping her to her feet." I'm taking you to see Mary." He didn't even stop to look back to make sure Nathaniel and Bash had followed his orders as he walked with Cassia to Mary's room." Stay here until this is settled and trust me it will be." He left her with Mary's guards as he went back to Nathaniel and Bash.

"Uh, well, I guess you should let her know I'm here." she smiled awkwardly at the guards as one went in to announce her and then allowed her to go in.

"Oh, no what happened?" Mary asked as she saw the distraught look on her face, but she went passed Mary and straight into Keena's arms.

"Nathaniel and Bash got into a fight and then Frances came in...it is all such a mess." she cried on Keena's shoulder as Keena just held her.

"I will go see what is going on now." Mary said as Keena silently thanked her.

"Alright, now it's just us tell me what happened." Keena told her as they sat on Mary's bed.

"I let Bash kiss me." she said as she explained about the letter from home and all." Nathaniel came in and was furious." she wiped her eyes

"Oh, no, I am so sorry." Keena said comforting" I am sure Frances will take care of it all. You will see." she hoped that she wasn't lying to her closest friend.

"You do not know Nathaniel like I do. He is going to kill Bash." fresh tears fell from her eyes." If I had only stuck to my resolve and avoided Bash none of this would be happening now." Keena rubbed her back gently

"I am going to send for some tea for us." Keena said as she told the servant girl what they wanted." I also sent for a light snack as well." Cassia nodded her head.

"What is wrong with me?" Cassia tossed out the rhetorical question as she let out a deep sigh." For a moment I forgot myself and let my feelings take over." she felt miserable about Bash getting her because of her.

"Everything will work out just fine you will see." Keena reassured her gently as the two laid back onto Mary's bed where Cassia fell asleep.

Keena laid watching Cassia sleep. Her heart went out to her. She understood how she loved Bash with her whole heart, but Nathaniel wanted her to marry someone else. She couldn't help, but think of her situation with Henry. He wasn't the bastard son of a king, he was the king. He could never marry her. Any children they would have together would be bastards. Sighing she just continued to soothed her friend even as her own feelings threatened to overwhelm her.


End file.
